starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории
|продюсер= *Кэтлин Кеннеди *Тони То *Эллисон Шермур *Симон Эмануэль *Джон Нолл *Джейсон МакГатлин *Кири Харт *Джон Шварц |сценарист= *Джон Нолл *Гэри Витта *Крис Вейтц |композитор= Майкл Джаккино * |в ролях= *Фелисити Джонс *Диего Луна *Бен Мендельсон *Донни Ен *Цзян Вэнь *Форест Уитакер *Мадс Миккельсен *Алан Тьюдик *Риз Ахмед |распространитель= Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |год= *15 декабря 2016 года (Россия и СНГ) *16 декабря 2016 года (США) |продолжительность= 133 минуты |бюджет= |imdb= |язык= |время действия= 0 ДБЯ, за несколько дней до событий «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда», а действие пролога происходит 15 ДБЯ |предыдущий= |следующий= }} «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» ( ), также известный просто как «Изгой-один» или «Изгой» — одиночный художественный фильм во франшизе «Звёздных войн», который вышел 15 декабря 2016 года в России и странах СНГ и 16 декабря 2016 года в США. Он стал восьмым игровым полнометражным фильмом саги «Звёздные войны» и первым из серии под названием «Звёздные войны: Антология». . Фильм снял режиссёр Гарет Эдвардс, а одним из продюсеров выступила президент Lucasfilm Кэтлин Кеннеди. Первый вариант сценария в 2014 году написал Гэри Витта, после чего в 2015 году работу над окончательной версией сценария продолжил Крис Вейтц. Фильм основан на сюжете, придуманном Джоном Ноллом, главным креативным директором и ведущим руководителем подразделения визуальных эффектов Industrial Light & Magic. Саундтрек к фильму напишет Майкл Джаккино, таки образом это будет первый художественный фильм «Звёздных войн», входящий в новый канон, авторство музыки в котором не будет принадлежать Джону Уильямсу. Главные роли в «Изгой-один» исполнили актёры: Фелисити Джонс, Диего Луна, Бен Мендельсон, Риз Ахмед, Донни Ен, Цзян Вэнь, Форест Уитакер, Мадс Миккельсен и Алан Тьюдик. Женевьев О'Рейли вернётся к своей роли Мон Мотмы - лидера Альянса повстанцев. Ранее О'Рейли сыграла этого персонажа в фильме 2005 года «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов», но сцены с её участием не вошли в финальную версию фильма. Также в фильме появится знаковый для саги персонаж Дарт Вейдер, однако личность актёра, который исполнит его роль в этом фильме, пока не раскрыта. События фильма происходят между третьим и четвёртым эпизодами «Звёздных Войн». Сюжет рассказывает о предпринятой группой повстанцев попытке украсть чертежи «Звезды Смерти», боевой станции Галактической Империи, способной уничтожить планету. Похищение планов «Звезды Смерти» впервые было упомянуто во вступлении к «Новой надежде». Джин Эрсо, роль которой исполняет Джонс, вместе с группой других персонажей, совместно совершат операцию по похищению этих планов у Галактической Империи. Эдвардс описывает свой фильм как более приземлённый, похожий на фильмы про войну, который рассказывает историю обычных людей, которые объединяются с целью борьбы с Империей. Официальное описание Студия Lucasfim готовит первый спин-офф «Звёздных войн» под названием «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории», абсолютно новое эпичное приключение. Во время войны, группа героев собирается вместе, чтобы украсть чертежи Звезды Смерти, ультимативного оружия Империи. Это событие в мире «Звёздных войн» заставит ординарных людей совершить нечто экстраординарное и стать чем-то большим, чем они были изначально. В кинотеатрах с декабря 2016 года. Разработка thumb|250px|left|Концепт-арт «Изгоя» представленный на Celebration Anaheim. Джон Нолл, руководитель подразделения визуальных эффектов и старший креативный директор ILM, начал разрабатывать идею «Изгоя-один» в середине двухтысячных, после того как узнал, что Джордж Лукас работает над разработкой игрового телесериала по «Звёздным войнам». Но после того, как Нолл понял, что идея не впишется в концепцию сериала, он отложил её. В конечном итоге, из-за бюджетных ограничений, игровой телесериал был отложен на неопределённый срок. В то же время Лукас решил уйти из кинематографа и назначил Кэтлин Кеннеди новым директором Lucasfilm. Со слов Кеннеди, Лукас был "действительно заинтересован в расширении историй, существовавших внутри вселенной." (Долгое время, ещё с периода работы над оригинальной трилогии «Звёздных войн», Лукас сам хотел заняться съёмками фильмов, действие которых бы развивалось в стороне от основной саги."George Lucas and Gary Kurtz: Star Wars, Empire and Beyond", Prevue #42 (September/October 1980)) В итоге в Lucasfilm зацепились за эту идею и назвали эти неэпизодические приключения «Звёздные войны: Антология». По настоянию коллег, Нолл показал свои наработки многим людям в Lucasfilm, включая члена сюжетной группы Пабло Идальго, который был в восторге от этой идеи. После этого состоялась встреча с Кэннеди и Кири Харт, вице-президентом Lucasfilm по развитию и членом сюжетной группы. По словам Кэннеди, во время обсуждением с Ноллом он "представил презентацию длительностью около 20 минут", после которой она посчитала, что это было бы превосходно, и "не было ни единого шанса", что она скажет "нет" этой идее. Как и Кэннеди, Харт была "тотчас же взволнована" этим фильмом. После этого было определено, что фильм станет первым в серии спин-оффов, так как в нём было больше элементов, знакомых массовому зрителю, чем в других претендентах. Гарет Эдвардс, снявший в 2000 году фильм «Монстры», и который в тот период занимался съёмками фильма «Годзилла», был нанят занять пост режиссёра. Столь раннее назначение Эдвардса на пост позволило ему вовлечься в процесс создания фильма на самых первых этапах процесса. В качестве сценариса был приглашён Гэри Витта, сценарист фильмов «Книга Илая» и «После нашей эры». Команда решила сделать фильм таким, чтобы он ощущался более реальным, как будто действия фильма происходят в существующих местах. Также они хотели сделать фильм не таким категоричным, как оригинальная трилогия «Звёздных войн», в которой мораль была чётко разделена на «чёрное» и «белое». В этом фильме планируется показать Галактику в «серых» тонах. Визуальный стиль картины был вдохновлён работами художника Фредерика Ремингтона, а также съёмками реальных боевых действий. 12 марта 2015 года стало известно что Крис Вейтц заменил Витта на посту сценариста. Также в работе над черновыми вариантами сценария принимали участие Скотт Бёрнс и Кристофер Маккуорри. В тот же день, когда объявили о смене сценариста, было раскрыто официальное название фильма — «Изгой-один», придуманное Виттой в процессе работы над сценарием, а также то, что Фелисити Джонс — актриса, номинированная на премию «Оскар» за роль в фильме «Теория всего» — вошла в актёрский состав фильма 250px|right|thumb|Актёрский состав отряда Повстанцев из фильма «Изгой». При работе над фильмом Эдвардс использовал новейшие разработки ILM в сфере виртуальной реальности, чтобы добавить их на стадии превизуализации фильма. Основные съёмки начались в августе в Лондоне. Об этом было объявлено на D23 Expo в том же месяце. Помимо этого, в блоге на сайте StarWars.com был опубликован полный список актёрского состава, куда помимо Фелисити Джонс вошли: Диего Луна, Бен Мендельсон, Донни Ен, Цзян Вэнь, Форест Уитакер, Мадс Миккельсен, Алан Тьюдик, Риз Ахмед . Как минимум двое актёров прошли курсы специальной подготовки для исполнения своих ролей в фильме: Джонс практиковалась в искусстве рукопашного боя, а Луна прошёл курс военной подготовки. В качестве массовки для съёмки в фильме были также приглашены военнослужащие Вооружённых сил Великобритании. Саймон Крэйн и Тони Гилрой были приглашены для помощи во время дополнительных съёмок, которые были запланированы ещё в период разработки концепции фильма. За их проведение Гилрой получил гонорар в размере более $5 миллионов. Со слов Гарета Эдвардса: "мы изначально планировали дополнительные съёмки. Мы всегда знали, что однажды вернёмся чтобы их совершить. Просто мы не знали что именно нам нужно, пока не приступили к монтажу фильма." В июне 2016 было объявлено что фильм находится на стадии дополнительных съёмок. Практически сразу же в сети начали появляться слухи о том, что будет переснято более 40% фильма, что Скотт Бёрнс и Кристофер Маккуорри перепишут сценарий (а позже займут место со-режиссёров), а сами дополнительные съёмки были инициированы Disney, которой хотелось "осветлить" тон фильма. Спустя какое-то время множество изданий опровергли эти домыслы. Так, согласно статье в «EW», тестовые просмотры «Изгоя-один» не проводились, в отличие от других фильмов саги «Звёздных войн». Тёмная и суровая атмосфера также никуда не делась, а дополнительные съёмки нужны были для улучшения развития персонажей, а не изменения сюжетной линии. По словам Кэтлин Кеннеди — "Те изменения, что мы внесли в процессе дополнительных съёмок, не изменили основной сюжет. Мне кажется это кране важно, и должно успокоить поклонников - мы снимает тот фильм что и задумывали." Со слов Эдвардса, длительный период пересъёмок связан со спонтанной, синема верите природой производства этого фильма. Изначально саундтрек к фильму писал Александр Деспла, однако позже, на стадии постпродакшена, его место занял Майкл Джаккино. Релиз Первый короткий тизер был показан на Celebration Anaheim и в нём была показан Звезда Смерти, находившаяся над покрытой джунглями планетой. После Celebration Anaheim, Lucasfilm больше нигде не могла рекламировать свой фильм до лета 2015 года. Это произошло из-за схожести двух названий: «Изгой» ( ) и «Миссия невыполнима: Племя изгоев» ( ). Название «Племя изгоев» было зарегистрировано в Американской ассоциации кинокомпаний раньше, чем «Изгой», поэтому запрет рекламы лёг на название ленты Lucasfilm. 7 апреля 2016 года тизер-трейлер фильма «Изгой-один», вышедшей во время передачи Good Morning America. Десятисекундное превью ролика появилось в сети днём ранее. 15 июля на Celebration Europe фильму была посвящена панель, гостями которой стали Гарет Эдвардс, Кэтлин Кеннеди и весь актёрский состав картины, а также был показан второй трейлер фильма «Изгой-один». В этот же день на канале ABC был показан документальный фильм «Секреты «Пробуждения Силы»: Кинематографическое путешествии». Ещё один полноценный трейлер был показан во время трансляции Летних Олимпийских игр 2016. 12 октября было объявлено о показе финального трейлера, который показали 13 октября. 24 ноября ABC выпустила ещё один рекламный ролик фильма, в рамках своей программы "Magical Holiday Celebration." 2 декабря Эдвардс и члены съёмочной группы провели онлайн встречу с поклонниками в Twitter, где ответили на их вопросы. В тот же день некоторые журналисты посетили Ранчо Скайуокер где им были показаны 28 минут готового фильма. Голливудская премьера фильма состоялась 10 декабря. Некоторые члены актёрского состава и съёмочной группы приняли участие в программах ЮНИСЕФ Force for Change и Kid Power, в рамках которых компания Target продавала эксклюзивные футболки, и 5$ с каждой шли в благотворительные фонды программы. Эдвардс также воспользовался возможностью и снял фильм в поддержку инициативы ASSERT. Как и перед премьерой «Пробуждения Силы», неизлечимо больной раком поклонник, Нил Хэнви, попросил у Lucasfilm показать ему фильм «Изгой-один» до его выхода на экраны. Спустя два дня после просмотра, Хэнви ушёл из жизни. Сопутствующая продукция Официальные продажи сопутствующей продукция к фильму «Изгой-один» начались 30 сентября 2016 года. На октябрь 2016 года Marvel Comics анонсировало выпуск серии комиксов, которая должна была стать приквелом к фильму и состоять из трёх выпусков и одного одиночного самостоятельного выпуска, однако 17 мая 2016 года мини-серия была отменена. 15 ноября издательство Del Rey выпустило роман-приквел фильма под названием «Катализатор». Издательский дом Dorling Kindersley выпустил артбук и полный иллюстрированный справочник к фильму 16 декабря 2016 года, одновременно с выходом фильма на экраны в США. Рассказ под названием «Голоса Империи», связанный с событиями фильма, будет опубликован в журнале «Star Wars Insider» 170. Для видеоигры «Star Wars Battlefront» вышло посвящённое «Изгою-один» тематической дополнение. В августе 2016 года, Lucasfilm опубликовала в сети серию изображений линии игрушек от Hasbro, посвящённых «Изгою-один», выход которых начался с 30 сентября. На протяжении сентября выходила серия фанатских роликов «Go Rogue», снятая с этими с этими игрушками, которые были официально спонсированны Hasbro. Фигурка Джин Эрсо Black Series була выпущена 15 октября 2016 года. See this image Компания Verizon выступила спонсором ролика «Rogue One: Recon», который был создан ILM Experience Lab. Компания Nissan объявила о выпуске ограниченной, посвящённой фильму «Изгой-один», версии обновлённой модели 2017 года своего кроссовера Nissan Rogue. В октябре 2016 года компании Duracell и Gilette выпустили специальные рекламные ролики своей продукции, посвящённые фильму «Изгой-один». Отзывы В декабре 2015 года, согласно опросу на сайте Fandango, «Изгой» был признан самым ожидаемым фильмом 2016 года. Ранние оценки предполагают значительные кассовые сборы, но при это отмечают, что они будут значительно ниже чем сборы «Пробуждения Силы». В предрелизный период сценаристы Вейтц и Витта подверглись критике за политические аллюзии, привнесённые в фильм, кульминацией этого стали призывы со стороны альтернативных правых организаций объявить бойкот фильму. По состоянию на вечер вторника, 13 декабря 2016 года, фильм был отмечен как "Certified Fresh" на сайте агрегаторе рецензий Rotten Tomatoes. Суммарный рейтинг фильма, основанный на 158 отзывах, 134 обозревателей, значиться как "Fresh," а общей уровень новизны имеет значение 85%, со средней оценкой 7.6/10. По мнению сайта, "«Изгой-один» создан с глубоким пониманием мифологии «Звёздный войн», при этом привносит в неё новые повествовательные и эстетический элементы -- предлагая яркое блокбастерное будущее для всей франшизы." See this image В то время как в целом фильм имеет положительные отзывы, не все восприняли его столь восторженно. Алисса Розенберг, критик из «Washington Post», назвала фильм "разочаровывающим" и заявила, что «Звёздным войнам» пора оставить в прошлом активно использовать противостояние Восстание против Империи, если хотят, чтобы серия продолжила работать. Преемственность thumb|left|200px|«Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» показывает последствия битвы, начатой для того, чтобы украсть планы «Звезды Смерти». События фильма «Изгой» происходят в промежутке между фильмами «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда», в Эпоху Империи. Фильм расскажет о группе бойцов сопротивления, которые объединились для кражи планов «Звёзды Смерти», космической мобильной боевой станции Галактической Империи, способной уничтожить целую планету. Похищение планов впервые упоминается во вступлении к фильму «Новая надежда». Название «Изгой-один» является отсылкой к позывному из фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар», но также, у названия есть и второе значение. Этот фильм первый и пока что единственный самостоятельный спин-офф, не входящий в основную сагу «Звёздных войн», то есть в каком то плане он своеобразный ""изгой" в серии и на данный момент "один" такой. В отличие от предыдущих игровых фильмов, сюжет «Изгоя» не будет сосредоточен на джедае. Фильм расскажет о лишённых способностей Силы людях, которые ищут способ вернуть надежду в галактику, находящуюся под гнётом Империи. Со слов Кэтлин Кеннеди, независимо от окончательных кассовых сборов фильма, съёмка его продолжения не планируется. Постеры Rogue One Poster.jpeg|Предварительный постер Rogue One A Star Wars Story poster RU.jpg|Постер 2 Rogue_One_A_Star_Wars_Story_Comic_Con_Russia.jpg|Эксклюзивный постер для Comic Con Russia 2016 Rogue_One_A_Star_Wars_Story_theatrical_poster_RU.jpg|Постер 3 Rogue One IMAX Poster.jpg|IMAX постер Состав *'Диего Луна' - Кассиан Андор[http://edelweiss.abovethetreeline.com/ProductDetailPage.aspx?group=related&sku=1942556411 : The Official Visual Story Guide in the Edelweiss catalogue] *'Бен Мендельсон' - Директор Орсон Кренник *'Донни Ен'' - Чиррут Имве *'Цзян Вэнь' - Бэйз Мальбус *'Форест Уитакер' - Со Геррера *Мадс Миккельсен' — 'Гален Эрсо' *'Алан Тьюдик' - 'K-2SO' *'Риз Ахмед ' - 'Бодхи Рук' *'Джонатан Арис' — 'Сенатор Джебел |first=Lizo|last=Mzimba|work=BBC|date=July 27, 2015|accessdate=July 27, 2015}} *Женевьев О'Рейли — '''Мон Мотма *'Алистэр Петри' — Генерал Дравен *'Джеймс Эрл Джонс' - Голос Дарта Вейдера *'Джимми Смитс' — Бейл Органа *'Валин Кэйн' — Лайра Эрсо *'Бен Дэниелс' — Генерал Меррик *'Шарон Дункан Брустер' — Сенатор Памло *'Фарес Фарес' — Сенатор Васпар *'Дэниэл Мейс' — Тивик *'Пол Кейси' — Адмирал Раддус *'Ник Келлингтон' — Бистан *'Уорик Дэвис' — Уитиф Кьюби *'Ингвильд Дейла' — Лея ОрганаТитры фильма Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории *'Энтони Дениэлс' — C-3PO *'Гай Генри' — Губернатор Таркин *'Джимми Ви' — R2-D2 *'Майкл Смайли' — Доктор Эвазан *Эйдан Кук' — 'Эдрио "Две трубы"' *'Ричард Каннингэм' — 'Соторус Рамда' *'Ангус Райт' — 'Кадо Окуони' *'Спенсер Уайлдинг' и 'Дэниэл Нэпрос' — 'Дарт Вейдер' *'Стефен Стэнтон' — голос 'адмирала Раддуса' *'Майкл Гулд' — 'Адмирал''' Горин *'Райан Джонсон' — Техник «Звезды Смерти» #1 *'Рэм Бергман' — Техник «Звезды Смерти» #2 *'Френсис Маджи' — Неизвестный повстанец гризли *'Бронсон Уэбб' — Неизвестный военный полицейский повстанцев *'Майкл Нардон' — Неизвестный офицер Врат щита *'Нед Деннехи' — Неизвестный заключённый *'Скотт Фрейзер' — Неизвестный техник связи *'Гэри Витта' |crew= *Гарет Эдвардс — режиссёр *Крис Вейтц — сценарист *Гэри Витта — сценарист (черновой вариант) *Эллисон Шермур — Executive Producer *Джон Нолл — сценарист, исполнительный продюсер *Симон Эмануэль — исполнительный продюсер *Джейсон МакГатлин — исполнительный продюсер *Кэтлин Кеннеди — продюсер *Тони То — продюсер *Кири Харт — со-продюсер *Джон Шварц — со-продюсер *Майкл Джаккино — композитор *Грег Фрейзер — главный оператор *Нейл Корбулд — руководитель по спецэффектам *Джина Джей — подбор актёров *Кристофер Скарабосио — звукорежиссёр *Нейл Ламонт и Даг Чианг — производственные дизайнеры *Роб Инч — координатор трюков *Нил Сканлан — руководитель эффектов существ *Дейв Гроссман и Глин Диллон — дизайнеры костюмов *Тони Гилрой — сценарист, автор дополнительных диалогов; Режиссёр второй съёмочной группы }} Появления *C-3PO *C1-10P "Чоппер" *C2-B5 *K-2SO *K-OHN *R2-BHD *R2-D2 *TK-14057 *Амес Ураван *Ангбер Трел *Аттико Вред *Андж Завор *Бандвин Кор *Бейл Органа *Бизе Фортуна *Бистан *Бодхи Рук *Бозендер Джимс *Броан Данурс *Брэйс Марко *Бэйз Мальбус *Бэккам Графис *Бэнтик *Бэрион Ранер *Валвид Инед *Вангос Грик *Варда Годжун *Васп Васпар *Вани *Влекс Онопин *Газдо Вулкоб *Гален Эрсо *Гарвен Дрейс *Гувра Абренто *Гуч Йдрома *Горин *Данбит Бран *Дарт Вейдер *Дастил Форелл *Датч Крил *Джав Мефран *Джалдин Герамс *Джиммон Арбмаб *Джин Эрсо *Джон Вандер *Добиас Коле-Трутен *Дэвитс Дравен *Зал Диннес *Йос Калфор *Йорт Цавол *Ивуд Гор *Кадо Окуони *Кайсин Бог *Калум Грам *Капин Харинар *Касидо *Кассиан Андор *Кент Дизлинг *Килли Джимм *Корнелиус Эвазан *Крайден Валдас *Куллби Сперадо *Шаеф Корссин *"Красный-12" *Лайра Эрсо *Ларен Джома *Ларн Силу *Лея Органа *Ливан Тенза *Рускотт Мелши *Энток Меррик *Мон Мотма *Морофф *Миф Адема *Намен Тейкамен *Неизвестный пилот повстанцев *Неизвестный офицер Врат щита *Неста Терм *Ник Хефо *Новер Джебел *Ноззо Нэйтаан *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Орсон Кренник *Омиша Йоо *Там Посла *Тодес Халвакс *Ториус Чорд *Торге Гоммер *Туннра Памло *Пао *Парил Ритта *Педрин Гаул *Первосвященник *Пендра Силу *Питт Оноран *Магва Йарро *Милтон Путна *Понда Баба *Птерро *Раддус *Расетт Милио *Рало Саррел *Реймус Антиллес *Рисс Цлиос *Робич Даггсин *Родма Маддел *Сёрчилл Росток *Хексен Делто *Хёрст Ромоди *Тайду Сефла *Сестра Бодхи Рука *Со Геррера *Соторус Рамда *Синдулла *Силван Фест *Сирро Аргонн *Стордан Тонк *Тивик *Тошдор Ни *Уан Барсо *Уилхафф Таркин *Улин Мастерс *Уитиф Кьюби *Уион Диллемс *Уона Гобон *Уэлея Тимкер *Фарсин Каппел *Фарнс Монсби *Фассио Аблунд *Фейен Ванн *Фробб *Харб Бинли *Хефф Тоббер *Чиррут Имве *Шив Палпатин *Эдема *Эдрио *Эрро Бастерен *Энсин Тобел *Эско Царич *Ян Додонна *Ялис Андит |creatures= *Бор галит *Морской убийца опи *Таунтаун *Тука *Шаак |droids= *Дроид-астромеханик **Дроид-астромеханик серии C1 **Серия R ***Астромеханический дроид серии R2 ***Серия R5 *Дроид-охранник **Дроид-охранник серии KX *Дроид питания **Дроид питания GNK *Протокольный дроид **Модель 3PO **Протокольный дроид RA-7 *Разведывательный дроид **Разведывательный дроид «Гадюка» *Ремонтный дроид **Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 *Тактический дроид **Тактический дроид L-1 *Фермерский дроид |events= *Войны клонов *Истребление джедаев *Эпоха Империи **Галактическая гражданская война ***Битва при Скарифе ***Секретная миссия на Татуине **Кампании Партизан Со Герреры ***Мятеж на Джеде **Освобождение Эрсо **Операция «Излом» ****Битва на Джеде *****Уничтожение Джеда-Сити ****Миссия на Иду |locations= *Галактика **Внешнее Кольцо ***Гордианский предел ****Система Явин *****Явин *****Явин IV ******Великий храм массасси ***Иду ***Сектор Атравис ****Система Мустафар *****Мустафар ******Святилище Вейдера ***Ла'му ****Ферма Эрсо ***Скариф ****Имперский оборонный комплекс *****Цитадель *****Площадка 2 *****Площадка 5 *****Площадка 8 *****Площадка 9 *****Площадка 10 *****Площадка 12 *****Площадка 14 **Регион Экспансии ***Кольцо Кафрены **Среднее Кольцо ***Автономные субсектора ****Система Джеда *****Джеда ******Джеда-Сити *******Храм Уиллов] ******Кайбер шахты Джеды ******Катакомбы Кадеры ***Система Вобани ****Вобани *****Трудовой лагерь на Вобани **Центральные миры ***Альдераан ***Корусант |organizations= *Альянс за восстановление Республики **Вооружённые силы Альянса ***Армия повстанцев ****Солдат-повстанец ***Десантник-повстанец ***Изгой-один ****Коммандос ****Сержант ***Подразделение Массасси ***Силы специального назначения Альянса ****Следопыты ****Спасательная команда «Браво» ***Флот Альянса ****Истребительное командование Альянса ****Корпус звёздных истребителей Альянса повстанцев *****Золотая эскадрилья ******Золотой-лидер ******Золотой-9 *****Красная эскадрилья ******Красный-лидер ******Красный-5 ******Красный-12 *****Пилот-повстанец *****Синяя эскадрилья ******Синий-лидер ******Синий-3 ******Синий-4 ******Синий-5 ******Синий-8 **Высшее командование Альянса ***Канцлер **Разведка Альянса ***Офицер разведки ***Предметный аналитик ***Фалкрам **Партизаны ***Пещерные Ангелы **Правительство Альянса ***Гражданское правительство Альянса ****Министр образования ****Министр финансов *АрмаТек *Генерал-инспектор *Галактическая Империя **Галактический Император **Гранд-мофф **Губернатор **Имперское бюро безопасности **Имперские вооружённые силы ***Имперская армия ****71-й GAV батальон ****Имперский боевой водитель *****Пилот имперского штурмового танка ****Командир имперского штурмового танка ****Штурмовой корпус *****Штурмовик береговой обороны *****Штурмовик *****Штурмовик-разведчик ***Имперская разведка *****Штурмовик смерти ***Имперский флот ****Имперский оружейный техник ****Солдат Имперского флота *****Солдат Звезды Смерти ***Имперский офицер ***Передовые оружейные исследования ****Директор **Имперская наземная команда **Пилот TIE истребителя **Королевская гвардия Императора **Имперский Сенат ***Сенатор *Decraniated *Джедаи *Доктор *Дом Органа **Вице-король **Первый председатель **Принцесса *Жрец *Индустрии БласТех *Инициатива Таркина *Лидер отряда *Министр *Мошенник *Наёмник *Охотник за головами *Офицер **Адмирал **Генерал **Капитан **Коммандер **Лейтенант **Майор **Полковник *Офицер врат *Первосвященник *Последователи Уиллов *Рядовой *Семья Скайуокер *Семья Эрсо *Ситхи **Дарт **Лорд ситхов **Ситх-ученик **Тёмный лорд ситхов *Техник *Убийца *Учёный *Флотские системы Сиенара *Центральная изоптера |species= *Аквалиши *Аномиды *Бритарро *Драбата *Гайгораны *Иакару *Мон-каламари *Талпини *Тви'леки *Тогнаты *Люди **Альдераанцы **Киборг **Кореллианцы **Чандрилианцы |vehicles= *Звёздный корабль **Грузовой корабль ***Лёгкий грузовой корабль ****Лёгкий грузовой корабль VCX-100 *****«Призрак» **Звёздный истребитель ***Бомбардировщик ****Ударный звёздный истребитель/бомбардировщик BTL-A4 «Y-wing» ***Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» ****Звёздный истребитель T-65B «X-wing» ****Звёздный истребитель T-65C-A2 «X-wing» ***Серия TIE ****Бомбардировщик TIE/sa ****Звёздный истребитель TIE/LN ****Экспериментальный истребитель превосходства в воздухе TIE/sk x1 ****Неизвестный TIE транспорт ***UT-60D ****«Браво-1» **Канонерка ***Канонерка типа «Браха'ток» **Корвет ***Корвет CR90 ****«Тантив IV» ***Корвет типа «Молотоглав» ****«Светоносный» **Крупный корабль ***Звёздный разрушитель ****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» *****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» ******«Бесстрашный» ******«Опустошитель» ******«Исполнительница» ***Крейсер MC75 ****«Пучина» **Транспортный корабль ***Средний транспорт GR-75 **Шаттл ***Грузовой шаттл типа «Зета» ****SW-0608 ***Шаттл T-3c типа «Дельта» ***Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» ****Имперский шаттл Кренника **Фрегат ***Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» *Космическая станция **Боевая станция ***Звезда Смерти **Врата щита *Репульсорная техника **Ховер-танк ***Штурмовой танк TX-225 GAVw «Оккупант» *Спасательная капсула *Танк **Турбо танк HCVw A9 *Шагоход **AT-ACT **AT-ST *Штурмовое транспортное средство] |technology= *Акустический имплодер *Атмосферный шлюз *Бакта-камера *Броня **Броня Со Герреры **Броня штурмовика **Броня штурмовика смерти **Доспехи Вейдера *Бластер **Бластерная винтовка ***БластТех A-180 ****Бластер Джин Эрсо ***A280-CFE ****Бластер Кассиана Андора ***Бластерная винтовка E-11 ***E-11D ***Бластерная винтовка E-22 **Бластерный пистолет ***Пистолет A180 ***Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет ****Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DT-29 *****Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DT-29 Кренника ***Лёгкий автоматический бластер SE-14r **Лёгкий автоматический бластер ***Лёгкий автоматический бластер T-21 ***Тяжёлая бластерная винтовка DLT-19 **Тяжёлая автоматическая пушка *Влагоуловитель *Голограмма *Голотранслятор *Граната **Осколочная граната C-25 **Протонная бомба VL-61-79 «АрмаТек» *Двигатель **Субсветовой двигатель *Дроид *Дубинка *Кибернетика **Нейро-бокс интерфейс *Контейнер для кайбер-кристаллов *Кодировщик голоса *Компьютер **Компьютер наведения *Лазер **Лазерная пушка ***Лазерная пушка L-s1 ***Лазерная пушка KX9 ***Тяжёлая лазерная пушка H-s1 *Макробинокль *Ракетная пусковая установка *Световой меч **Световой меч Дарта Вейдера *Силовая пика *Слуховой датчик *Солнечный коллектор *Супероружие **Суперлазер *Термальное выхлопное отверстие *Фоторецептор *Энергетический арбалет **Световой арбалет ***Световой арбалет Чиррута *Шифровальный цилиндр |miscellanea= *Бакта *Беженец *Вода *Военный флот *Волосы *Время **Стандартный год *Газовый гигант *Герб Империи *Гиперпространство *Глаз *Горное дело *Город *"Да пребудет с тобой Сила" *Дыхательная маска *Заключённый *Зима *Знаки различия командования Повстанцев *Имперская военная форма *Кваданиевая сталь *Комлинк *Кредит *Кристалл **Кайбер-кристалл *Кровь *Кукла **"Штурмовичок" **Кукла туки *Луна *Магма *Молоко **Голубое молоко *Монах *Наплечник *Обсидиан *Оглушающие наручники *Огонь *Одежда **Командирская кепка **Лётный комбинезон ***Лётный шлем **Накидка **Перчатки **Роба *Ожерелье **Подвеска Джин из кайбера *Планета *Планетарное кольцо *Планы «Звезды смерти» *Пластина знаков различия *Позывной *Подвеска Анна *Проект «Звезда Смерти» **''Объект «Омега»'' **''Pax Aurora'' *Пол *Пустыня *Растение **Дерево ***Пальма **Трава *Реактор *Родители *Сила **Способности Силы ***Удушье Силы ***Телекинез **Тёмная сторона Силы **Чувствительность к Силе *Смерть *Солдат *Стрелок *Сумка для боеприпасов и инструментов IM-40 с тремя отделами *Телохранитель *Ферма *Флот **Флагман *Фома имперского офицера *Электро-разрядный посох *Юнлинг *Язык **Драбатиси **Ласат ***"Карабаст" }} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Искусство «Звёздных войн»: Пробуждение Силы'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * s Alan Tudyk}} * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Insider'' 168 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Insider 169'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Insider 170'' }} Примечания и сноски }} Ссылки на внешние источники * Официальная страница фильма на русскоязычном сайте «Звёздные войны» * * Osborne Says Another Star Wars Movie to be Filmed in Britain — Bloomberg * Hitfix: Cinematographer Greig Fraser talks 'Foxcatcher,' 'The Gambler' and NOT 'Star Wars' * Hitfix: Cinematographer Greig Fraser talks * Звездные войны: Антология Изгой на Star Wars News *Rogue One ILM Chain Reaction * * Категория:Кинофильмы